


Teacher's Pet:(Mark Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Creampie, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Pellegrino, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Fucking, Impregnation, Japanese Rope Bondage, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitute, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex Worker, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, daddy dom, sex ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Mark pellegrino visits a sex ranch, eager to play his own kind of games with his favorite lady friend. The game is denial and deprivation until he gets what he wants. And the rewards to playing his game are the greatest fun yet. Hard smut, chastity belt, rope bondage, creampie and impregnation included.





	Teacher's Pet:(Mark Pellegrino+OC)

I ran away from home when I was seventeen years old. The usual story I guess, alcoholic stepfather who couldn’t keep his fucking hands to himself and a mother too scared and love starved to put a stop to it. So I made my home on the streets doing shit to survive no human being should ever have to do, especially not a damn kid. But, hey, its a tough world out there and you gotta do what you gotta do. No sense crying about it. Because I can guarantee you that the ones that are gonna be stabbing you in the back ain’t gonna shed one single tear. So don’t you dare let em see you cry. The second you do is the second you’ve lost any reason to be in this crummy world anymore.  
When I was twenty, I heard about this place in Vegas called The Ranch, a place where a girl could go and be treated with some respect. Make her own money and actually keep some of it. Run by an old broad who’d been in the game for ages. So I went. Nothing to lose, after all. And anything was better than the streets.  
Ten years later I was still here. The competition with the other girls for clients was always fierce, but I had a tiny figure and knew tricks the other girls could only dream about. I knew how to work for that extra dollar. Or a hundred. Or a thousand. Whatever a client had when they cam into my room at The Ranch, they left without it. Every single time.  
My newest client, though, was shaping up to be the biggest handful I’d ever had. Indeed, when actor Mark Pellegrino had picked me out of all the other girls three months ago, I’d thought I was in for a wild night of fucking. I’d seen the tall, beautiful looking blond actor in several shows he’d been in and was soaking wet by the time I crawled on top of the bed.  
"You’ll find I’m very open minded,“ I tell him, opening up my button down top to reveal my small but perky tits with my dark nipples hard from the coolness of the air.  
"I’m glad to hear it,” Mark tells me. Reaching into a a briefcase he’d brought with him, he pulls out a bag and tosses it onto the bed. “I want these read by next Monday. You’ll have time because I’ve bought all of your slots.”  
I hesitantly pick up the bag and turn it over and the contents fall out upon the bed. Three hardback books. One about the basics of economics. One about the role of capitalism in a free society. And one about the importance of free markets.  
"What the fuck is this?“  
Mark was halfway out the door but turned back to me with such a stormy look on his face that my next words died in my throat. "There will be no cursing. Do you understand?”  
“Uh…Yes, sir.”  
“You’ll read those books and take exactly three pages per chapter on each. Detailed notes. No cheating or you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
**********************************************************************************  
I have to admit that my first instinct was that Mark wanted to punish me. That maybe his kinky was giving me this study project and then enjoying the outcome when I fail.  
I was wrong.  
The results of my first failure were being tied up in rope from the ceiling, naked body spread eagle for Mark’s amusement. He was apparently quite good at Japanese rope bondage, Kinbaku, for as tight as the knots were around my ankles and wrists were, they didn’t hurt and I could tell they wouldn’t leave bruises. But the helplessness was something I found both intoxicating and terrifying. I had never let a customer tie me up before. And I was letting him do this partly because I fancied him and partly because he was not the kind if man one said no to.   
“I don’t allow physical pain of any kind here,” I tell him as he places himself behind me head. I wanted to look up at him but the rope around my neck threatened to choke me if I looked up. “Had enough of that.”  
"Physical pain,“ he said with a laugh, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead. "You have a limited imagination if you think physical pain is the worst I can do to you.”  
“What else is there?”  
Mark moves to stand between my legs. I cant see what he’s doing and I wait for the sound of him unzipping himself and the feel of his cock plunging inside of me. Instead, I hear a loud whirring sound and a vibrator is suddenly being pressed to my wet slit. I nearly jump out of my skin, the throat rope cutting off my air and forcing me to relax if I want to be be able to keep breathing. I moaned. Struggled to close my legs but could not. I wasn’t use to not being in control of the pleasure and it drove me crazy the way he slowly worked the toy in circles around my clit, never going fast enough to get me off.  
“Fuck me. Fuck me.”  
Mark stopped what he was doing immediately, turning the vibrator off and putting it away. I closed my eyes and tried not to let my disappointment show. If he wanted to play these games, fine, but I wasn’t going to let him get the best of me so easily.   
"I don’t think you understand at all what I’m trying to do here. But I know this is new for you and I have high hopes for you.“ Mark took my head in his hands and his touch on my skin was magic. His hands traveled lower to stroke and pinch my nipples, thumbs making circles around each before moving on down my belly. I turned my head and kissed his side and chest through his clothes. I cursed the fact that I was naked and he was wearing layers. I wanted to finally see him naked and taste him beneath my tongue.  
I moaned as Mark’s hands found my pussy, his fingers making fast circles around my swollen clit. The movements were fast and efficient, bringing me to a feverish climax in only a matter of minutes. I cried out, hungry for my release after so long being brought to the brink. I rocked against his fingers, my moans growing louder as he moved to stand between my legs, his mouth soon replacing his fingers.  
"Please. Please. Please.” I begged. “Let me cum. Let me…”  
“Will you do everything I ask you to do?”  
“Yes.”  
"Never questioning me?“  
"Yes.”  
His tongue circled my clit a second before he started to suck on me, hard, three of his fingers beating a merciless rhythm deep in my pussy. Stars appeared before my eyes as I arched by back against the ropes, the one around my throat keeping me from raising up like I desperately wanted to. I writhed against the restraints as I came on Mark’s face and hand, whispering his name and still begging to be fucked.  
“There are five hours left on your session. I’m going to be leaving now. And no on will come and get you until the time is up. Tomorrow you will be tied in an uncomfortable position of my choosing and you will stay there the complete session. There will be no pleasure for you. Because you have displeased me. And you will discover what happens when I am displeased.”  
I felt something cold sliding up my legs and glanced down to find him putting some sort of metal contraption around my waist and over my pussy. The cold of the metal made me shiver. It was a chastity belt of some kind, consisting of a series of plates that kept me from being able to touch my clit and simply a slit large enough for urine to pass. There was a large heart shaped lock on the front, vary steampunk like, and I noticed Mark tucking the key away in his pocket.  
“When you bathe, I’ll be there to make sure you do not pleasure yourself. You’re not allowed to enjoy yourself without my permission. Do you understand?”  
"Yes, sir.“  
*********************************************************************************  
It had been three months since I had been able to touch my pussy or been fucked and it was the cruelest of tortures. I often laid away at night thinking of Mark and rubbing my nipples in between my fingers, but it only made my suffering worse. I needed to cum. Needed it. And I had to find some way to convince him to take the chastity belt off and give me a good fuck or if nothing else letting me jerk myself off.  
So I set about being the perfect teacher’s pet. Every book Mark gave me I read and took even more notes than he asked for. I learned all about Capitalism and Rand and free markets. I could quote facts and figures and learned how to understand the points of political theory. And I worked on my own thesis Mark had assigned about what role I believed that the individual played in a free society.   
Today was the day Mark would be giving me my grade. I had chosen to wear a catholic school girls outfit for the occasion. I couldn’t tell if he liked it or not, Mark could be hard to read sometimes.  
"Feeling nervous about your grade?” Mark asks, taking the rope out of his briefcase.  
I sighed. Must have been bad. I was getting tied up again. I started to take off the schoolgirl outfit—  
“No, keep it.” Mark is stringing the rope up on the hooks overhead.  
I was tied up the same way as I’d been before. Except this time Mark positioned himself between my legs. He leaned against me and I moaned at the feel of his hard cock straining against the fabric of his jeans.   
“Are you up to date on your tests?”  
I gritted my teeth as he pressed deeper against me, his bulge sliding between the folds of my wet slit.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you on birth control?” Mark removed the chastity belt and threw it on the ground.  
“No.” I hadn’t been taking it since Mark seemed content never to fuck me.  
“Do you want me to fill you up?”  
“Yes, sir.” I didn’t hesitate. I wanted his cock inside of me so damn bad I could scream. And from my calculations I would have been ovulating today or tomorrow. But if a beautiful little baby came out of our love making I wasn’t going to turn it down either.  
Mark unzipped his jeans and without preamble thrusted himself balls deep inside of me. I cried out at being so fucking stretched out, my pussy hurting for a few minutes as he paused, letting me use to the weight and girth of him before setting a rough and hard pace. He was a merciless, hard lover but also an affectionate one, gently kissing and nuzzling me as he thrusted harder and harder into my wet cunt.   
"I need you,“ I told him, burying my face in his neck. "Give it to me. Please. I need it.”  
He looked deeply into my eyes, the intensity and intimacy of it taking my breath away. “Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it. Tell me.”  
“Your cum. I need your cum. Oh, please.”  
Mark gritted his teeth and murmured fuck as he thrusted deep inside my pussy and came in several long, hot spurts, filling my pussy to the brim. He laid on top of me, staying in as long as he could and continuing to fill me up. I had an orgasm under him, my pussy gently milking him of the rest of his warm cum.  
“What grade did I get,” I asked, my face pressed against the side of his.  
“You made a B,” he tells me.  
I laughed. “What happens if I make an A?”  
He looked down at me then, a wolfish grin on his face. “Make one and you’ll find out.”


End file.
